Deseo
by Sakura Aldana
Summary: [One Shot] "Mikan se levanto con la cara roja… ¿Cómo había soñado eso? … estaba sonrojada… había soñado a cierto chico pelinegro y a ella… desnudos… sudorosos y escuchaba muchos gemidos… Se sonrojo al sentir nuevamente cierta parte de su cuerpo humedecerse… corrió al baño a darse urgentemente una ducha de agua no fría, helada… era urgente." Espero que lo disfruten. [Terminado]


Hola! Bueno pues aquí les traigo mi primer lemon, se supone que era para el 8 de agosto ¬¬u pero es que es muy difícil escribir uno, no es tan descriptivo ^^ así que espero y les guste.

Dedicado a Lolita, es su regalo de cumple, aunque con un mes de retraso, más vale tarde que nunca XD

**Gakuen Alice no me pertenece XD**

**Deseo **

Una joven castaña caminaba por los pasillos de Gakuen Alice, al verla pasar los chicos estaban extrañados… "¿Cómo era posible que Mikan Sakura estaba ENOJADA?", pensaron al verla con el ceño fruncido, ella siempre sonreía a todos, ellos siempre la observaban ya que a sus 17 años la castaña ya no era una niña… había crecido notoriamente.

"Tal vez se le está pegando el mal humor de su novio" pensaron algunos, al recordar a un joven pelinegro y de ojos carmesí, que siempre los rostizaba al sorprenderlos viendo a su novia. Pero lo que más los extraño fue ¿Dónde está Hyuga?, el siempre estaba cerca de la castaña… jamás la dejaba sola…

Mikan salió del edificio, caminaba mientras buscaba algo… - **¿Dónde está?** – decía en voz alta y enojada … ¿Qué buscaba?, sencillo , ella buscaba a cierto Gato que la había evitado durante tres días "¿Por qué lo hace?" , pensaba tristemente la chica de ojos color avellana, al no encontrarlo.

Camino hacia el árbol de Sakura, pensando que tal vez este en ese lugar, pero al llegar no lo encontró, ella con resignación se sentó al pie del árbol y miro el cielo. Antes le reprochaba que siempre estuviera pegado a ella, no la dejaba sola y lastimaba a los chicos que le hablaban. Pero en estos últimos días, el desaparecía, después de que terminaban las clases, Natsume saltaba el banco para salir del salón y no lo volvía a ver hasta el otro día.

Era su novia desde hace ya 5 años, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, ella creía que el ya le tenía la suficiente confianza para platicarle sus problemas … aun que pensaba que no eran serios, ya que desde la muerte del director de Primaria, las cosas habían cambiado, ya no se hacían misiones y Natsume poco a poco se iba recuperado de aquella batalla, por suerte aquel día no había muerto y no había perdido su Alice al igual que ella … por esa razón podían permanecer en Gakuen Alice.

Suspiro, al darse cuenta que Natsume lo había hecho otra vez… se había escapado. Camino directo al edificio de tres estrellas, en los últimos años ella había logrado subir de rango, cuando abrió su habitación lo primero que sintió fue algo estrellarse directamente en su cara, llevándola al piso.

- **Auch** – dijo sobándose la cabeza y levantándose – **Hotaru** – pronuncio sin ánimos, la chica de cabello negro y ojos violetas, la vio con detenimiento, "¿Qué le pasa?", pensó al ver que no le prestó mucha atención cuando la golpeo con su pistola baka y le extraño aun más al ver que no se había lanzado a abrazarla, como lo hacía siempre.

- **Baka, he venido a que me pagues los rabbits que me debes** – le dijo mirándola con seriedad, cuando se trataba de dinero Hotaru Imai era una persona sin escrúpulos, Mikan solo le dijo desanimada – **Lo siento, pero hoy no estoy de humor** – después se lanzo a su cama, quedando boca abajo.

- **¿Qué te pasa?** – le pregunto con indiferencia Hotaru, mientras se acercaba a ella. Mikan la vio sorprendida… "¿desde cuándo Hotaru se preocupaba por ella?" pensó, ya que aunque no lo demuestre, Mikan sabía que ella estaba en ese estado… ya saben, años de amigas.

Pero… ¿Qué decirle? – **Natsume** – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos la pequeña castaña, Hotaru suspiro, era verdad que el Hyuga se había comportado muy raro en esos días, ya no estaba cerca de ella y además se desaparecía por las tardes… ni Ruka sabía lo que le pasaba.

- **Así que has tenido problemas amorosos, tal vez Hyuga se aburrió de ti y se está divirtiendo en otro lado** – dijo Hotaru bromeando. "Aburrió", "divirtiendo en otro lado", repetía Mikan en la mente y comenzó a llorar aun mas fuerte - **¡Natsume me está engañando!** – grito la castaña llorando con desesperación.

Hotaru suspiro, antes la chica le había dicho que le desesperaba que Natsume la persiguiera a todos lados y ahora se pone a llorar por que el chico se le desaparece durante tres días… y pensar que Natsume era el posesivo. – **Solo era broma… - **decía con indiferencia, Mikan se calmo un poco** – Ese chico no creo que se aburra de ti** – decía para ver como la castaña sonreía tristemente

- **Entonces ¿Por qué?** – decía la castaña con preocupación a su amiga

- **Eso lo tienes que saber tu** – decía su amiga sacando en pedazo de cangrejo, quien sabe de dónde y comiéndolo con tranquilidad – **Eres su novia ¿no? … conociéndote, de seguro hiciste algo que lo molesto **– decía con indiferencia

Mikan se quedo pensativa, algo que lo molesto … después de algunos minutos dijo – **no he hecho nada** – suspiro – **pero paso algo extraño** – dijo poniendo el dedo en su barbilla y Hotaru la cuestiono con la mirada – **pues , veras … hace unos días Natsume y yo estábamos en su habitación, el comenzó a besarme y yo lo correspondí** – decía Mikan con la cara roja – **Después Natsume se fue acercando a mí, hasta apoyar su peso en mí, lo cual no soporte y caí a la cama … Natsume no me dejo de besar, es más, sentía que me besaba con desesperación. **– Mikan se sonrojo ante el recuerdo de lo que paso después – **b-bueno… después el me acaricio…** - Hotaru la vio con una sonrisa burlona – **solo la espalda y la cintura… y mi estomago** – decía Mikan alterada, roja como un tomate

- **¿Qué más?** – decía Hotaru ya interesada con la plática, al notar que rumbo tomaba… Mikan se sonrojo aun más, pero puso una cara de confusión, lo cual hizo que Hotaru se desconcertara

- **Lo más extraño vino después… Natsume me besaba hasta que yo moví mi pierna, ya que no estaba muy cómoda que digamos… y sentí algo raro** – decía la chica pensativa – **Cuando Natsume lo noto se separo de mi de golpe y me miro fijamente… tenía un brillo extraño en sus ojos, entonces le pregunte "¿Natsume que traes ahí?" le dije señalando el bulto duro que traía en su pantalón** – decía Mikan confundida.

Hotaru no pudo más y sonrió con malicia… ¿Cómo es que Mikan no sabía que era "ese bulto"? - **¿Qué hizo él?** – le pregunto la chica de ojos violetas a Mikan

- **Solo se levanto y me dijo "nada que te importe" como siempre lo hace… y fue al baño** – respondió Mikan un poco preocupada… - **Después de eso ya no salió, así que fui al baño y lo llame, pero él me dijo que me fuera… que nos veríamos mañana, desde entonces ya no me habla como siempre** – decía la castaña lo ultimo con tristeza

"Así que eso le pasa" pensó Hotaru con burla "de seguro Hyuga no la imaginaba tan inocente" pensó, para después acercarse a Mikan y acariciar su cabello… - **Mikan** – decía la chica negando con la cabeza – **es obvio lo que tiene Hyuga** – decía con malicia

A Mikan se le iluminaron los ojos, por fin sabría lo que tenía su Gatito - **¿Qué es?** – le pregunto con brillo en los ojos Hotaru sonrió con malicia

- **Ya tenía ganas **– decía Hotaru con burla, pero al parecer la castaña no lo entendió como debía, porque pensó "¿ganas?" - **Con razón fue luego, luego al baño** - dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

Hotaru la miro detenidamente, ¿Qué tan tonta podía ser esa niña, como para no darse cuenta? suspiro y negó con la cabeza… - **Ese no es su problema** – le dijo con seriedad, Mikan le prestó atención… - **Lo que tiene o mejor dicho quiere Hyuga es**… - le comenzó a explicar Hotaru, desde el bulto duro, hasta el cómo es que Mikan nació…

Mikan fue de diferentes tonos de rojo, hasta llegar al morado "así que él quería ESO" pensó avergonzada… - **Yo…** - trataba de decir la castaña – **no sabía** – decía avergonzada

Hotaru la miro con resignación y le dijo – **bueno tampoco es tu culpa… ¿Por qué no vas con él y hablan? tiene que estar en su habitación** – decía Hotaru saliendo del cuarto de Mikan

Mikan se quedo quieta… ir a su cuarto después de lo que Hotaru le conto, no era buena idea… así que se armo de valor y salió, dirigiéndose al edificio de estrellas especiales.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Un chico pelinegro estaba pasando otra vez por un momento incomodo, después de pensar en cierta inocente castaña una parte de su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar. – **Demonios** – maldijo, después se quito la camisa y se dirigió al baño… una ducha de agua fría no le haría daño al contrario.

Mientras el tomaba su ducha urgente, una chica castaña abría la puerta de su cuarto ¿Cómo?, sencillo ella tenía la llave del cuarto de su novio, así como el tenia la de ella, "Esta vez no se escapara" pensaba la castaña que estaba al acecho.

Natsume termino de bañarse y ajeno a la inusual visita salió del baño portando únicamente una toalla enredada en la cintura. Mikan al ver a su novio solo con esa prenda se sonrojo y se quedo estática – **Natsume** – susurro para que el pelinegro se pudiera dar cuenta de su presencia

Natsume volteo sorprendido ¿Qué hacia ella allí? pensaba… Mikan lo miro fijamente … la verdad la toalla no dejaba mucho a la imaginación … ella siempre estuvo consiente que Natsume no estaba nada mal, tenía un cuerpo bien formado, lo sentía cuando lo abrazaba o tomaba del brazo, se sonrojo … y se volteo al enfocar su mirada en cierta parte donde había sentido aquel bulto. "¿Qué demonios piensas Mikan?" se regaño mentalmente, al dejar volar su imaginación – **Yo...yo venia a… a… hablar,… pero… creo que… que será en otra ocasión** – decía la castaña tartamudeando y saliendo de la habitación, dejando a un Natsume confuso.

Mikan corrió por los pasillos, se sentía avergonzada ya que cierta parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a humedecerse… Estaba avergonzada ya que gracias a lo que le había dicho Hotaru ella ya tenía ciertas ideas

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

A la mañana siguiente Mikan se levanto con la cara roja… ¿Cómo había soñado eso? … estaba sonrojada… había soñado a cierto chico pelinegro y a ella… desnudos… sudorosos y escuchaba muchos gemidos… Se sonrojo al sentir nuevamente cierta parte de su cuerpo humedecerse… corrió al baño a darse urgentemente una ducha de agua no fría, helada… era urgente.

Después de eso se vistió con el uniforme de la división de preparatoria y salió de su habitación. Aun estaba un poco nerviosa por sus sueños "atrevidos", pero… ¿Era lo que quería Natsume?

Entro al salón y vio a cierto pelinegro que era causante de sus pensamientos poco "inocentes" – **Buenos días** – saludo nerviosa

El la miro a los ojos y sonrió… - **Hola** – decía con calma, Natsume pocas veces mostraba sus sentimientos en público, pero Mikan estaba consciente que detrás de ese "Hola" había algo mas, sonrió con ternura a su novio, para después darle un beso casto en los labios, esta vez si hablaría con Natsume…

Comenzaron las clases y Mikan solo miraba a cierto chico de ojos carmesí, que al parecer estaba pensativo ya que no ponía atención a la clase, suspiro… ¿Cómo podía solucionar esto? "Ya dale lo que quiere, es obvio que tu también estas dispuesta" le dijo su conciencia… por algo dicen que las conciencias son muy sabías.

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo, Natsume salió por la ventana, el pobre chico ya no soportaba estar ahí… necesitaba aire… la castaña no lo pudo detener, así que un poco triste salió del salón junto a sus amigas, hace ya mucho que no pasaba tiempo con ellas… llegaron cerca de un árbol, Ana llevaba un pastel y Nonoko unos bocadillos… mientras Hotaru llevaba su presencia y su hambre, claro está.

Mikan iba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había dejado su pan que había comprado en la cafetería por la mañana – **Esperen** – decía a sus amigas – **tengo que ir por mi panecito, se me olvido, adelántense… ya luego las alcanzo** – decía la castaña mientras salía corriendo.

- **¿Qué sucede con Mikan? anda muy distraída…** - cometo Ana viendo a la castaña entrar al edificio por donde habían salido antes, Hotaru ignoro la pregunta y comenzó a comer lo que proporcionaban sus amigas… cargar su hambre hasta allá fue muy duro.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Mikan corría por los pasillos hasta entrar a su salón, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con un chico – **Natsume …** - susurro, pero al parecer el chico si la escucho, rápidamente se levanto y estaba a punto de salir cuando la castaña lo detuvo – **Espera** – pidió - **¿Qué pasa Natsume? ¿Ya no me tienes confianza?** – preguntaba la castaña un poco triste… ¿Qué no le tenía confianza? … no era eso, en quien no confiaba era en el…

Natsume al ver que la castaña comenzaba a llorar en silencio se acerco a ella y comenzó a besarla… al sentir como la chica se estremecía ante su acto se alejo de ella – **No te preocupes Mikan… no es nada** – decía para después tratar de salir por la ventana, pero cierta castaña se lo impidió pero… ¿Cómo pudo contra Natsume? Sencillo lo había comenzado a besar, al fin y al cabo el había comenzado, y no la dejaría con las ganas…

Natsume se sorprendió, era la primera vez que la castaña lo besaba de esa manera, se separo de ella y tomo su rostro entre sus manos, podía ver aquellos ojos color avellana, esos labios pequeños y carnosos. Bajo un poco más la mirada hasta ver su cuello, sus ojos se toparon con el busto de su novia y la boca se le seco, su abdomen plano, sus piernas largas y torneadas cubiertas por la falda. El pobre ya no aguantaba más.

Así que se sentó llevando a su novia consigo sentándola en su regazo, cuando Mikan trato de mirarlo a los ojos, no pudo porque él ya la besaba con hambre y al parecer la castaña no se resistió demasiado que digamos, la abrazo por la cintura atrayéndola más a él para sentirla, ella le rodeo el cuello con sus manos para acariciarle la nuca, Natsume suspiro en su boca con satisfacción.

El profundizo el beso introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la castaña quien gimió al recibirlo, las manos del pelinegro recorrían sus costados haciéndola estremecer, bajo una de sus manos hasta una de las piernas de ella y la acaricio, Mikan rompió el beso para suspirar contra su boca pero él no le dio tregua dándole unos cuantos besos en las mejillas que estaban ligeramente sonrojadas.

- **Natsume…** - suspiro, esa era una clara invitación a que continuara, beso su cuello con cuidado, aunque iba dejando pequeños mordiscos a su paso. Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse con pasión, ella paso su lengua por el labio inferior de su novio, el en respuesta apretó la pierna que estaba acariciando.

Los latidos de sus corazones eran cada vez más fuertes, Natsume trato de meter una de sus manos por debajo de la blusa de la chica, pero la mesa estorbaba… y por fin se dio cuenta.

¡ESTABAN EN EL SALON!

No es que él fuera un santo, al contrario, pero no le gustaría que alguien los sorprendiera en pleno "acto". Así que hizo el beso más suave, hasta que se separaron, el escondió la cara en el cuello de la muchacha escuchando cuan acelerado estaba su corazón, sonrió al saber que ella también estaba deseosa de sentirlo.

Ella comenzó a acariciar su espalda, seduciéndolo a que continuará, claro que eso si estaba funcionando con Natsume ¿Dónde había quedado la inocente Mikan? - **no podre controlarme si sigues así… gatita** – lo ultimo lo gimió al sentir las pequeñas manos de Mikan en su vientre - **no quiero…** - suspiro contra su oreja la castaña – **que te controles… **- bien eso ya era demasiado, al diablo su autocontrol, solo le faltaba la aprobación de ella para apagar el ardor que sentía en su cuerpo, que sentía desde hace días.

La tomo del brazo y salieron del salón, ya después recuperarían sus clases, Natsume y Mikan casi iban corriendo entre los pasillos, claro a veces se detenían para darse uno que otro beso seguido por una sonrisa juguetona por parte de ambos. Llegaron al edificio de estrellas especiales, ya que pocos habitaban ese lugar, además la cama del pelinegro era más grande que la de la castaña.

Entraron al cuarto y justo después de que cerraran la puerta, comenzaron a besarse con deseo, Natsume la tomo de la cintura llevándola a la cama, recostándola, le tomo ambas manos e hizo que lo abrazara por el cuello. Y el pelinegro le paso los brazos por la cintura y así se quedaron mirando, solo mirándose, la verdad es que el pelinegro quería estar seguro de que ella aceptaba.

- **te amo** – Dijo Mikan sonrojada, quería estar con él, ser suya y el que fuera de ella. Natsume tomo esto como una aprobación así que siguió con el juego, primero acaricio una de las piernas de la castaña por debajo de la falda hasta su muslo, Mikan cerró los ojos y se le erizo la piel ante la caricia. Aun con los ojos cerrados pudo reconocer los besos húmedos del pelinegro en su cuello.

Mikan no se quiso quedar atrás, pasó sus manos por los hombros de su novio y recorrió su espalda con lentitud, con un poco de nerviosismo, pero se relajo cuando sintió como se tensaba el chico. La castaña empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa uno por uno y acaricio el torso desnudo de su novio.

- **Natsume…** – gimió cuando él le acaricio unos de sus pechos por encima de la ropa.

Hyuga no quería ser el único semidesnudo, así que saco la blusa que ella traía y mientras la besaba nuevamente busco desesperado el broche del sostén de lunares. Mikan se separo de el al ver que se encontraba desnuda ante él, estaba nerviosa… ¿Le gustaba lo que veía?, pero Natsume la veía con amor, ternura, pasión.

- **Eres hermosa** – susurro el acariciando su vientre, ella sonrió y se relajo por la forma en que lo dijo. Mikan lo beso y abrazo haciendo que la parte superior de sus cuerpos se rozaran, ambos gimieron ante el contacto.

Mikan bajo un poco más la cabeza hasta encontrar el comienzo del pecho del pelinegro, el cual lo lleno besos largos y perezosos, también unas cuantas mordidas - **Mikan** – gimió Natsume ante las caricias - **yo también quiero tocarte** – dijo el acariciando la espalda tersa de la chica. Tomo uno de los redondeados senos de la castaña y lo apretó haciéndola gemir con más fuerza.

Natsume bajo sus labios por el cuello hasta llegar a su busto, empezando con besos suaves para después besarlos con hambre y necesidad, Mikan enredo sus dedos en sus cabellos color azabache atrayéndolo más a ella.

Mikan sintió como las manos de Natsume se deslizaban por su pecho hasta debajo de su falda y comenzaba a retirar su pequeñas bragas… - **te necesito** – murmuro el al quitárselas, Mikan se tenso, había recordado que Hotaru le dijo que dolía… pero al sentir la mano de Natsume cerca de su intimidad se dio cuenta que ella lo necesitaba mucho mas a él.

Así que con un poco de nerviosismo, Mikan bajo sus manos hasta el botón del pantalón de Natsume, y se deciso de ellos, claro también con la ayuda del pelinegro. Natsume estaba consciente de que sería difícil para Mikan, por esa razón no se había acercado a ella, tenía miedo a lastimarla.

– **Esto dolerá** – murmuro Natsume con un poco de preocupación – **aun así… tu… ** - Mikan asintió. Entro en ella despacio, gozando de la calidez que lo recibía, pero también con un poco de miedo, sentía como Mikan se tensaba por el dolor y comenzaba a ver lagrimas en sus ojos, la beso con ternura y la abrazo con fuerza, después rompió el beso para poder mirarla – **Lo siento pequeña** – se disculpaba Natsume, Mikan sonrió, era feliz aunque había dolor, pero ahora ambos por fin eran uno.

- **Ya paso** – decía Mikan después de unos segundos, y el comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella, mientras ella abrazaba las caderas de su novio con sus piernas para sentirlo más de cerca, ambos gimieron al conseguir mayor unión.

Natsume movía un poco sus caderas, en un vaivén lento para no lastimarla, Mikan gemía ante las sensaciones que experimentaba - **Mikan… te amo, preciosa** – logro decir el pelinegro entre besos, después escondió su rostro en el cuello de la pequeña castaña y aumento la velocidad de las embestidas.

Ambos gemían con fuerza, Mikan cerró los ojos y se sostuvo con fuerza de los hombros del chico de ojos carmesí, mientras el acariciaba sus piernas de arriba abajo al ritmo en que entraba en el cuerpo de la castaña.

Natsume comenzaba a sentir los espasmos en su cuerpo, aumento un poco mas sus movimientos cerrando los ojos con fuerza para volverlos abrir al sentir como ambos encontraron su liberación segundos después. Natsume la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla y tratar de que sus respiraciones se controlaran.

Después sentía como la castaña se quedaba dormida, así que decidió dejarla descansar, el también estaba muy fatigado…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Mientras tanto unas chicas se preguntaban donde se encontraba la castaña, así que regresaron a su salón y se sorprendieron al ver que Natsume tampoco estaba en clases.

La chica de los ojos violetas sonrió, tenía una leve sospecha de lo que estarían haciendo ese par, así que no le tomo más importancia y se sentó en su lugar, ya luego se dedicaría a molestar a la parejita, claro si es que salían de la habitación.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Días después un par de chicos se encontraban al pie de un árbol de sakura al parecer el chico le estaba ayudando a resolver sus ejercicios de matemáticas a su novia, su profesor Jinno era muy estricto y mas con la pequeña castaña.

- **Nada mal, Lunares** – decía Natsume al ver que la chica esta comprendiendo los temas.

La castaña sonrió – **Gracias Natsy** – decía sonrojada – **Por la tarde iremos a Central Town y te comprare Howalon** – prometió la chica, el chico negó – **no quieres… entonces ¿un manga?** – El chico volvió a negar - **¿entonces qué quieres a cambio?** – pregunto con inocencia

- **Yo preferiría algo mas ** - murmuro el chico con una sonrisa sensual en los labios, acercándose a su novia.

La chica sonrió - **Natsume Hyuga no me tientes…**

**Fin**

Gracias por leer XD Feliz cumple Lolita XD adiós XD


End file.
